


New Favorite Memory

by Soaring_Keys



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaring_Keys/pseuds/Soaring_Keys
Summary: Every moment with her becomes a new memory to cherish.





	

_You're fumbling 'round in the bedroom; trying to put on you're shoes_

_Hair still down dress half on, looking like you're about to blow a fuse._

_I know what's about to happen, I can read you like a book_

_You're about to shoot that cute little "yeah we're late" look._

 

A curse echoed from the bathroom and shortly after a brown haired, hazel eyed, half-dressed young woman stumbled into the bedroom. Her short hair barely combed and her face beet-red. She held two black pumps as she struggled to tie her halter dress one-handed.

 

"A little help here?" She snarled at her husband, who watched her with an amused grin on his handsome pale face. He was already dressed up and was currently adjusting his glasses comfortably on the bridge of his nose.

 

"I told you hours ago that we were supposed to meet them at 7 pm, didn't I? I thought you were one to be punctual, Haruhi." Kyoya smirked as his glasses reflected a glare of light. He silently stalked over to her, similar to a predator advanced on its prey. His lean body was slim and gorgeous in the casually open jacket black suit with a blue button-up shirt underneath.

 

"And I told you I'd be home late! Couldn't you have postponed it a little! And you should know more than anyone that I like being punctual, especially since high school." Haruhi snapped at him with her feisty attitude, remembering the times Kyoya used to charge her for being 2 minutes late. "Damn rich bastards."

 

Kyoya chuckled at the memory as he reached his red-faced wife. She had given up trying to tie the back of her dress and just clutched the top to her chest as she waited for him to tie it for her, her other hand held onto her pumps in a vice grip. "See, I did something right. Because of my actions back then, you're never late." He reached behind her and swiftly tied the straps into a loose, but firm, bow at the back of her neck. He took a moment to place a suave kiss on her neck, but she wasn't having any of that.

 

"No,no, no, don't you dare! We've gotta go!" She yelled as she raced around the room, trying to brush her hair while putting on her shoes and searched for any accessories to go with her outfit.

 

Kyoya chuckled and sat himself comfortable on a lounge seat, to watch her.

 

Then when she tried to put on mascara while tying the straps of her pumps he couldn't help but laugh at her cursing when she smudged her cheek. At the sound of his laughter she turned and shot him a deadly glare that screamed. "Yeah we're late, so shut your trap!"

 

_And there it is_

_Baby, don't move_

_I wanna soak this in_

_I got a new favorite memory of you_

 

Kyoya's world froze as he stared at her, cheeks flushed with a mascara smudge on the slope of her right cheek, her chocolate eyes narrowed and her hair sparkling with energy. His heart stopped as he instantly engraved it into his memory. It was moments like this that he had to use all his control not to get up and wrap her in his arms to never let her go.

 

He soaked it in, every detail, and every little crease that appeared to the very curve of her pouting lips.

 

This was his new favorite memory of her, cherished within his mind and locked up for only him to see.

 

_Driving through town, running red lights_

_You take my hand in the car_

 

Kyoya drove through the streets like a mad man, one-handed and composed. He ran through red lights and stop signs without sparing a glance to those he passed. He rounded the corners skillfully and flew over road bumps without flinching. Haruhi, who was already used to her husband’s crazy driving, was sitting peacefully in the passenger seat.

 

Her hair was pushed back with a diamond headband separating her bangs that framed her angelic face. Her legs seemed to go on for miles with the black pumps and her halter dress complimented her every curve. What stood out most was the 30 karat-diamond ring on her left ring-finger that was shaped into an elegant K that wrapped around an equally elegant H with a gold band.

 

This was, of course, Kyoya's doing. Haruhi would much rather meet their friends with a pair of jeans and large t-shirt than to dress up with such an extravagant dress and diamonds, but he got them on her by bribing her with fancy tuna. The only item she would wear without hesitation was her wedding and engagement ring.

 

The letters symbolizes their names and the reason why the H is trapped with K's embrace is to show that Haruhi was forever Kyoya's, despite the fact that Haruhi despised the term "owned" she allowed him to call her his. However, Kyoya knew that it was for his own pride that she lets seem more dominant than he is.

 

Then he felt a small hand wrap around his free one and he could feel the corners of his lips turn up into a genuine smile, one only reserved for her. He intertwined their fingers, his eyes never leaving the road momentarily, and brought her hand up to his mouth as he placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

 

"I'm sorry about earlier." She whispered as she squeezed his hand gently. He could already see her guilty expression.

 

"Already forgotten."

 

Haruhi belonged to Kyoya and Kyoya entirely belonged to her.

 

_Finally make it to the restaurant and our friends are two drinks in at the bar_

_I know what's about to happen_

_Yeah, folks don't change that dial_

_She's about to light the room up with a laugh and a smile_

 

The gang was already there. The old Ouran Host Club and they were all a riot. Tamaki was, as per usual, sulking and whimpering while simultaneously having a freak out over the absence of Haruhi, the twins were by his side poking and making fun of him while Mori watched Hunny eat layers of cake that was propped up on the bar counter. Other costumers around them stared at them wide-eyed and all wondered how such handsome men can act in such a strange manner.

 

They may have been grown-ups, but they were in no way adult-like. Tamaki may have matured some-what and can now wait up to 15 minutes before freaking out, mostly over Haruhi or his wife. The twins were both bachelors and shared ownership over their decease mother's fashion-line; it was a hard time for them, but with Haruhi’s legal support over the years they managed perfectly well. Mori and Hunny both had a wife and a child on the way, but Mori still watched his cousin with a sharp eye; he just shared that sharpness between his own family as well. Hunny was still a sugar-lover, who knew that he'd never get tired of sweets after so many years?

 

It didn't take long before Mori noticed them and smiled their way. He waved them over and held a finger against his lips. He pointed towards Tamaki, who had his head buried in his hands. Haruhi rolled her eyes and silently walked towards them, her hand still interlaced with Kyoya's. Together, they snuck up behind Tamaki who was bawling and groaning about his lost _daughter_.

 

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up and saw Haruhi and Kyoya standing behind Tamaki both had a smirk firmly placed on their faces. They sniggered simultaneously and stepped back. Haruhi dropped Kyoya's hand and leaned over Tamaki's shoulder slowly and she whispered one phrase in his ear.

 

"I am not your daughter."

 

Tamaki instantly stiffened as his body drained of blood. He sprung out of his chair with his arms wide open as he lounged towards the petite girl.

 

"Haruhi!"

 

Kyoya reacted the second Tamaki left his seat. He gathered Haruhi in his arms and then shot out his arm with his hand fisted. Tamaki went flying into the strike and was out in a matter of minutes.

 

"Why, Kyoya? Why?" He sobbed pathetically.

 

Kyoya glared, but then a bubbling laughter came from within his arms and when he looked down he could see Haruhi, clutching his arm, laughing. Tears of mirth gathered at the corners of her eyes and the room suddenly became lighter. The room was filled with her laughter and her happiness radiated through the room and everyone around them couldn't help but chuckle or laugh themselves.

 

_And there it is..._

_Baby, don't move..._

_I wanna soak this in_

_I got a new favorite memory of you_

 

Kyoya's heart lightened as much as the room as he remained silent and just watched her. He observed her careless laughing expression and slowly raised a finger to wipe away the tears. That didn't stop her laughter though, and he was glad it didn't.

This was his new favorite memory of her

 

_Yeah, I'm gonna fall harder_

_Baby, I know_

 

Throughout the night, Kyoya never left her side. They ate and drank with their friends as they caught up on how they've been. Jokes were flung at one another as an out-burst or two happened every now and then. The group was reunited, but this time they didn't have a host club. They had each other with a bond strong enough to break through death.

 

And yet, all Kyoya could do was watch Haruhi. Her every move and speech making him fall in love with her all over again. He was standing on the bottom of the never-ending canyon that belonged to her, and yet with every small gesture he felt the ground start crumbling, threatening to make the hole even bigger... to make him fall harder.

 

_Wait for it..._

 

She was in deep conversation with Kaoru about a business deal he wanted her to legalize, since she was their lawyer for the past few years, when she looked up at him and shot him her natural smile. Her eyes twinkled in the light and he was left in a trance.

 

_Wait for it..._

 

The ground beneath him shook uncontrollably and Kyoya didn't even notice.

 

_Here_

 

She reached across the table...

 

_I_

 

She took his hand and interlaced their fingers...

 

_Go_

 

She winked suggestively. The ground beneath him collapsed and he fell into a welcomed abyss. He fell harder then he would've ever thought. This woman could take the heart of any man and be completely unaware. Kyoya saw himself A the luckiest man in the world to have Haruhi's attention without too much difficulty.

 

_You're fumbling 'round in the bedroom; trying to take off your shoes_

_Hair back down, dress half off, you look at me_

 

Later that night, Haruhi fumbled around in the bedroom, wrestling with her dress and shoes. The head band was gone and her hair was in disarray. Kyoya had already slung off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He fell down onto his double bed that he shared with Haruhi. He sighed in relief.

 

"Tonight went well." He commented as he stared at the ceiling.

 

"Yeah, it was nice seeing the guys again. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Haruhi commented. Her voice sounded strained and that made Kyoya question what it was she was doing.

 

He propped himself up on his elbows and saw his beloved wife untie her dress and slip out of her shoes. The top of her dress fell and revealed her lingerie clad bust to him, making him drool and want her badly, but it was what she did next that had him crawling.

 

She shyly look at him, her face flushed as she chewed on her lip.

 

_And there it is..._

 

_Baby, don't move..._

 

"Don't move." He commanded as he stood up and briskly walked towards her, a purposeful expression plastered on his face.

 

She stood still, her skin flushed as she continued to worry her lip.

 

_I wanna soak this in..._

 

He stood in front of her and took her chin softly between his index and thumb. Slowly he tilted her head up so that her eyes met his. With his thumb he pulled her lip out of the confinements of her teeth. "I want to soak this in." he whispered as he placed a hand on her waist.

 

_I got a new favorite memory of you_

 

He bent down until his lips merely brushed against hers, making her breathing grow into small huffs of longing. Yet, she stood still and watched him with wide-eyes. "I've got a new favorite memory of you." He whispered against her lips before smashing them into hers in a bruising kiss.

 

_Here we go again..._

 

She returned it and wrapped her small arms around him and closed her big eyes.

 

_I've got a new favorite memory of you_


End file.
